Pent Up
by Akeeni
Summary: Kink Meme Fill - Garrus sneaks into Shepard cabin to retrieve a datapad. Walks out a very confused Turian. Rated for Smut.


Garrus opened the door as quietly as he could. It took a while for his eyes to get used to the dark, but as soon as it did, he saw the data pad lying on her desk, next to her unkempt locker.

Then he saw his commander sleeping soundly in her bed.

"Ok Vakarian, you can do this..." He told himself. He snuck in the room and shut the door behind him, keeping the light from waking her. Joker needed the notes on the Mako's last round of maintenance, but Shepard had wandered off with it. Apparently it could not wait until she woke up. He began to suspect that maybe it could, and the pilot was messing with him. It would not be the first time.

Garrus did not think that Shepard would be upset to find him in her Cabin, but he didn't want to test that theory right now.  
He made a few adventurous steps towards her desk, being as quiet as he could. He could see her face from here, and he took a moment to admire how peaceful she looked. Eyes closed, mouth slightly open. Hair all messed up. She looked a lot cuter than the sharp eyed soldier that he fought alongside every day.  
A few more steps and he made it to the desk. He picked up the data pad and double checked that it had the right information. Pleased with his success at this odd little mission, he turned his back to his sleeping Commander and started to sneak back to the exit.

A sharp intake of breath from behind him sent his insides cold. He spun around, nearly knocking over her desk lamp, and readied his apology speech. It was all Joker's fault...  
But she was still asleep. She had rolled onto her back, her arms up beside her head which had fallen back over the top of her pillow. Although he tried his best not to notice, her neck was exposed in a manner that was unbearably erotic for Turians. Her lips smacked together lightly and she began to fall deeper into her slumber.  
He had seen his Commander in all manner of states before. This is the first time he saw her vulnerable.

Half of him wanted to stand vigil at her door all night. But half of him, if only for a brief moment wanted to climb into the bed beside her and glide his tongue down her-  
The door opened. He panicked. He was not physically doing anything wrong, but the last thought that ran through his head made him feel like he was doing something very wrong, On reflex he silently stepped into her open locker, half closing the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" He thought. "You were just getting a data pad from her desk?"

"Yes," The other side of his brain replied "but you were also contemplating taking advantage of your sleeping commander...and your friend..."

"I wasn't contemplating, I was fantasizing !"

He peeked out of the locker, wondering who else would come into the Shepard's quarters when they knew she was sleeping. The muscular form of a human male was locking the door behind him. Half sneaking, but half rushing towards the bed. Alenko. What was he doin-

Oh spirits no.

The relationship between the commander and the lieutenant was the worst kept secret on the Normandy, and like it or not, Garrus knew he was about to get a crash course on Human mating behaviour.  
Kaidan used one hand to rouse the sleeping woman, and one to unbuckle the lower part of his uniform. Shepard had barely woken up before he climbed into bed, already positioning himself above his lover.

"Straight to the point," Garrus thought. "I can respect that."

Shepard made some quizzical noises as he kissed her neck and whispered something in her ear. She opened her eyes and looked at him, making another questioning noise.

"I have five minutes," He heard him whisper "Garrus is doing something for Joker, he won't miss me and Tali is buried in that geth tech you brought back. I just need you..."

He kissed her ear and his hand disappeared under the sheets. Shepard moaned in her half asleep state and Garrus was surprised at the reaction it gave him. Kaidan's hands came back and pushed up her shirt, revealing her breasts, and wasted no time lowering his mouth to one of her hard little nubs and teasing it with his tongue.  
Garrus had always wondered what they were for.

The Lieutenant's hands took over from his tongue, and he moved to a new position burying his face into Shepard's neck. They both gasped in unison as he moved against her. Garrus could not see what was going on under the sheets, but he made an educated guess. He knew he should look away, give them some privacy. But watching her...the way she gasped at Alenko handling her, the way she moved against her lover and those sweet little noises she was making. Her eyes were still closed and she still looked so vulnerable...

Well, combat with those two was never going to be the same again.

Kaidan made a few satisfied gasps, the last one drawing out to a long moan before going still. Shepard made an unhappy sound in her throat. He kissed her neck again and muttered an apology.  
"Sorry..." He whispered as he stood shakily back to his feet. "I'm off duty in three hours."

Shepard made a hopeful, sleepy sound. Alenko finished buttoning his pants and leaned down to kiss her.

"Then I'm coming back to rock your world."

She made a happy noise, already drifting back to sleep. "You better...or your ass is going in the airlock."

Alenko chuckled and gave her another long kiss. "You're so good to me."

Kaidan hurried back out of the room and shut the door behind him. Shepard had already begun to drift back to sleep and Garrus was still crammed in the locker, trying to process what he had just witnessed.  
"Ok." He told himself "I am waiting until she is asleep, getting the hell out of this locker, cramming this data pad down Joker's throat and going down to the cargo bay to get so drunk I forget I ever saw this."

He thought his plan would work. He even though she was asleep. He opened the door a jar and got a better view of his exposed Commander, blissfully sleeping- No, her hand's moving. She's not sleeping.

He closed the door back to how it previously was, and figured he would wait at least half an hour, just to make sure. He had three hours until Alenko came back for an encore, and there was no way he could forgive himself for sitting through that again. As long as she doesn't decide to get up and wait for him at her desk and finish some paper work...

But she was not going to wait for him...at all.

He knew he shouldn't watch, and he was not even sure of what he was seeing at first. But some things translated across the species.  
Her hand had snaked down her exposed stomach and was busying itself under the sheets. He moans were light, but they bounced off the inside of his head like explosions.

"Oh no Vakarian..." His conscience urged him "You are not going to stand here and watch this...jump out of the closet, admit what happened. She will understand, just don't stand here silently and watch your Commander pleasure herself while she's half asleep..."

It didn't happen often, but today his conscience lost the battle. It was out manoeuvred by Shepard's hands which were slowly and carefully exploring her own body. One hand tracing what looked like small circles around the apex of her legs, while the other caressed the same breast the had recently had the Lieutenant's mouth on it. The light from the monitor on her desk lit her perfectly, giving her skin a pale blue glow. Her gasps were growing desperate out of her slack lips.

Despite himself, Garrus' hand ended up silently unclasping his own armour as he felt his plates loosen. Just to ease up the pressure, he lied to himself.  
Shepard had kicked off most of the blankets, giving him a full view of her legs and her sex. Her underwear was still on, and Garrus briefly wondered how Alenko had managed to work that out. He could see exactly what she was doing from where he was. Her hand was sliding up and down in between her legs. She arched her back and moaned again, gently squeezing her own breast.

One of his hands acted on its own accord as he slid his hand into his armour and gripped himself, intently watching the actions of her hands. His thumb made small circles around the head of his fully emerged penis as he watched Shepard's hand disappear underneath her underwear. Her back arched again and she gasped, trailing her other hand from her breast to join the other underneath her underwear.

The second hand stroked faster while the other seemed to penetrate her lightly. He noticed a small wet patch had formed on the thin strip of cloth. He tried to match her pace, imagining how she felt down there. Her hand sped up and her moans became more urgent.  
Garrus hurried his pace with her and stifled his own growl. The primitive part of his brain was in danger of taking over. He had to try and keep himself grounded lest he pin her on the bed and get all these new found feelings for her out of his system.

It nearly happened when her knees fell outwards, spreading her legs further. Her hands peaked at a frantic pace and her moans formed into the last words he expected to hear right now.

"G-Garrus ! Oh god Garrus !"

The shock hit him like a FTL jump. His hand stopped mid stroke and his jaw dropped open. Nothing made sense anymore.  
Her moans had died down into a quiet, satisfied purring. She stretched her arms and rolled contently onto her side, happy with her own work. Garrus was having a hard time keeping track of time, but it didn't take long for her to start snoring, something he knew humans did when they were fast asleep.

His jaw still open, he redid the clasps on his pants. Half in a daze, he snuck back out of the locker. It seemed to take forever to make it to the door, and when he did he turned around and stole one last look at her. She was still sleeping contently, a happy smile across her face.

The rest of the Normandy was never brightly lit, but it stung his eyes when he emerged, data pad in hand and a suspicious bulge in a place that Turians never seemed to have a bulge in.

He marched the most direct route to the male washroom, and made sure it was clear. He locked the door and stripped as fast as he could, turning on the shower. He was hard and ready by the time he stepped in and felt the water trickle between his plates. He braced himself against the wall with one hand and gripped himself with the other.

He closed his eyes, feeling the water run down his face.  
He imagined that he didn't just hide and watch her. He had stripped of his armour and stood above the bed. She opened her eyes and saw him, face full of apprehension and desire. He straddled her on the bed and let his hands run up her body, stopping to appreciate her hard little nipples. He lowered his head to run his raspy tongue over her. Her hands reached for his collar to keep him at bay. She wanted this...he could see it in her eyes...but she didn't want to want this.

He grabbed her arms and held them above her head, pushing his body completely against hers, and buried his face in her neck.  
She moaned when he entered her. Arching her back and wrapping her legs around him. He licked her neck and pulled back out, only to plunge straight back in again. She whimpered. He did it again, harder and she cried out. He thrust out and back in, no longer stopping in between.  
He recalled the memory, still fresh in his head. He remembered her pace, her skin, her moans...  
But he waited to recall what he knew would send him hurtling over the edge.

_"G-Garrus ! Oh god Garrus !"_

"Shepard! Oh Spirits !"

His talons almost dug into the wall as he spent himself. The white hot, intense pleasure exploded out through his body and a low growl echoed through the room. He gasped and rested his forehead against the cool wall of the shower as he came back down.

The data pad landed on the console in front of Joker.

"Took your time..." The pilot quipped.

"Yeah...you owe me..." The Turian replied.

"Sure, not like it's your job or anything..."

Garrus stalked out of the room, ready to get drunk down in the Mako.

"Wait..." Joker called out. "Did you really go into the Commander's cabin to get this?"

The Turian just stared at him.

"Dude, I was kidding ! Man it could have waited until she woke up..."


End file.
